The survivor
This is a chapter of Eds in the Dark Future. 'Plot' Kids were amazed.In front of them stood a man who was spared the atomic bombs.Was two times higher than Ed and was very weak.He wore a blue shirt, a hat, black pants and old boots.After I saw the man, he once asked: "What are you doing?" Eddy replied quickly: "We are in the Vault 3." "I know.I saw the numbers on the costume.The question is what you do outside the Vault?" After thinking a moment, Kevin said: "I came with the supervisors to see water generator." "Oh!"Said the stranger."I saw myself." "You know who ruined it?"Eddy asked. "Unfortunately not."Said the stranger."Speaking.What are your names?" Edd began: "My name is Eddward.They are my friends Ed, Eddy, Kevin, Nazz and Rolf.Your name is?" "My name is Larry.On the Peach Creek was bombed, I was in a trip through the mountains.After I saw warplanes, I quickly hid in a cave and escaped the disaster.After a few days I decided to go back to his hometown.Along the way, I befriended a man with distorted face after the fight with a snake.When I arrived in Cul-de-sac we decided to form a camp." "But where you have weapons?"Eddy asked. "From a village called Junktown."Larry said. "There are other survivors?"Edd asked. "Of course!"Larry said."Like the way, you're hungry?" "Of course!"Ed Answered. "And Rolf's tummy screaming from hunger."He Answered. "Ok!"Larry answered.And out of the backpack a huge piece of meat.Kids began to eat hungrily.Edd asked for food: "Where's the meat?" "From a horde of dogs that follow me."Larry said. "But you have watched?"Eddy asked. When he wanted to respond, he heard a dog barking and looked out the window.Outside were a horde of dogs who wanted to eat it. "It appears that you have followed."Eddy said. Larry remained silent.He was caught by dogs and children could not escape. While looking at dogs, Edd asks Larry: "You somehow that confronts weapon?" Suddenly, Larry says: "Good idea.I have a box full of weapons.But I need help." Then he turned his head to Eddy. "Who, me?"Eddy asked. "Yes."Larry said."I need help because I can not figure it out."After a moment of thought Eddy said: "Okay.I agree." When Larry took a hunting rifle and Eddy had given him.Then they both went outside and began fighting with dogs.Eddy managed to shoot a few dogs, but their skin was too hard to feel the bullets.While firing, he felt his leg was bitten.One of the dogs went behind Eddy's leg and bitten him.He had fallen because of wounds and waiting to be eaten at any moment so closed eyes.But in return he heard several shots and woke up with a dead dog beside him.Larry kill dog to save him Eddy.Meanwhile, children have arrived. "Does it hurt?"Edd asked. "Yes, Double D."Eddy said. "You have to go back to the Vault."Kevin said. "We can not.If a supervisor sees wound to learn that I left the Vault."Eddy said. "We have no choice."Double D said. Once children Eddy took him in her arms after he took farewell to Larry.After they reached the water generator, they observed that the agents were preparing to leave.They went behind the car without being observed and were put under the car.After several minutes, the car went directly to Vault.Once you have entered the bunker, Kids were expected to leave the agency.After they passed the cameras and agents, Eds, Kevin, Nazz and Rolf came into their room.There, Edd pulled out a box of bandages and a bottle of alcohol.Double D began with alcohol on the wound while Eddy not help but cry.After bandaging Eddy has felt much better. "Uhh, what good is."Eddy said. "Well I managed to go and fish it."Nazz said. "I for one am tired."Said Kevin yawn. "Rolf is in agreement with you." Then all but Eddy started to fall asleep.Eddy remembered that throughout this agitation has not found out who destroyed their water source. Henrik's office. Henrik was sitting at his desk and check water supplies.Suddenly one of the agents came and said: "Sir, I found out what happened to water generator." "What happened?"Henrik asked. "It was destroyed." "You found some clues?"Henrik asked. "Yes!"Said agent."A high level of radiation."